


Flicker

by SonRhandi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonRhandi/pseuds/SonRhandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a cold, gray day, memories flicker within the hearts of Gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little Pearlmethyst ficlet. You all can thank Graceybird for the title and blame her for pulling these out of me. I know I do!

It was a gray day, grayer than either of them had seen in some time. Clouds blanketed the skies, the type one could tell would mean snow at some point. The air itself would have made it obvious to anyone, though, a sharp, brisk cold awaiting those who dared ventured outside their homes, though this mattered little to their kind, who seemed well in any climate. Still, the weather welcomed warmth, in any of its forms.

The flames in the wood stove are kept going for the one who needs the warmth, but the small soul is absent this day. It is nice enough for a quiet moment, though, and pair sits on a sofa near it. One nurses a hot cup of cocoa, a peppermint wand chosen as her stirring stick. Her mop of silver hair glistens in the fire's light. The other, a cup of tea, but purely for aesthetic reasons. Her entire skin is cast in an orange hue, and she appears to almost glow. It is a warm and calm place, but there was a certain heaviness lingering in the air. Not really tense, per se, but more like a pressure that they both feel, one they've always felt building up between the tiffs and teasing and bitter arguments.

There is a certain tiredness there, as well, and maybe just a bit of melancholy.

It is Amethyst who is the bigger person and first admits that maybe she's been giving Pearl too much of a hard time. She hadn't meant to, really. She just missed the sort of person Pearl was before, the Pearl before they marooned themselves on Earth, the Pearl before they'd lost Rose, the one who wasn't too proud to have fun with her from time to time, and dared to take risks every now and again. ...The one who would look at her through half-lidded eyes, saying nothing and everything, but always with a warm smile.

Pearl concedes that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't made things easy for Amethyst, either. She felt it everyday, this feeling of being trapped on this remote blue marble. Everytime she looked up at the night sky—dull in comparison to the star systems she's seen—it was a reminder of what was given up, even if it was given up willingly. Perhaps that manifested in ways she hadn't realized. Suddenly, Amethyst was too brash or too reckless or irresponsible or incorrigible. Even more suddenly, Pearl was too frustrated, too impatient, and most of all, too assured in herself to see what she had become.

The lithe Gem places her tea on the table (atop a coaster, naturally) and breathes a heavy sigh. The stout one echoes her, her now empty mug placed beside. Her gaze rests on Amethyst, eyes somewhat clouded with old memories, old feelings. A fluttering in her stomach presents itself when she thinks of how her dark eyes managed to sparkle in times past. Those sparkling eyes and a lopsided grin always managed that reaction in her. _"Pearl!"_ She could hear her voice as well as if the Amethyst beside her had said it herself.

'Pearl' could have any number of meanings, depending on her tone. The 'Pearl' that said, 'I'm ready to have some fun with you' was among her favorites. She swore she could see stars in the small one's eyes when she had her own brand of fun in mind. Amethyst would always take her by the hand and lead her to the day's adventure. Her paw was small, much like herself, but her grip was firm and assured. The adventures themselves were never much, but there was always laughter and smiles.

The 'Pearl' she uttered when her eyes were large and deep, and her brow was slightly furrowed and unsure, that was the one that touched her the most. If a tiny paw rested on her willowy hand, it meant 'I want to tell you something, but I'm scared.' If that same paw rested on her cheek, it meant 'I want to tell you what's in my heart.' Amethyst had never been one blessed with words, but she knew exactly what she wanted to say, and it was always enough for Pearl.

Perhaps these were things that the alabaster Gem missed without even realizing it. Perhaps her beratement of Amethyst was a result of missing the tenderness she once possessed, and having it shared with her. When did confidence turn to arrogance? When did a loving gaze become one of disdain? Somewhere along the line, passion became insouciance, and understanding turned to an unwillingness to listen. It was time to admit they both changed in different ways, and not for the better.

To Amethyst's surprise, it is Pearl who apologizes first. Long fingers clasp around a small hand, and an "Amethyst" rides softly on her breath. The violet Gem's own breath catches in her throat. Were she a bit more honest with herself, she might acknowledge the tears prickling the corners of her eyes. How long had it been since she heard **that** 'Amethyst'? The one that meant 'You are cared for, you are loved'?

Brushing the tendrils of hair from her face, Pearl gazes into dark pools, her eyes unclouded, her expression soft and shy. Looking into the sea and sky of Pearl's own eyes, Amethyst can't help bringing a gentle paw to her cheek. "Pearl..."

Their lips meet tentatively at first, barely brushing, as though unsure of whether they could begin again, start anew. But as the kiss deepens, and arms wrap around bodies, any lingering reservations leave them. What was missing was recovered, or would be, in time.

The flames flicker softly, speaking nothing of this scene.  


End file.
